


Perfect Fit

by trash_is_cool



Series: Saeran x Reader [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_is_cool/pseuds/trash_is_cool
Summary: Saeran explores the unlikely friendship between himself, Saeyoung, and the girl who became their first friend.Choi Saeran x Reader, book one of three, Saeran POV. Hope you enjoy~!*MC and the reader are different*chapters are short*probably cliche*spoilers for Seven's route and secret ending*I haven't played Another Story, so read this like an AU*I didn't make Mystic Messenger but you knew that already*I didn't make you
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Saeran x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728646
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

It was one of those rare days, when Saeyoung and I would go out while our mother was away. We sat on a wooden bench, warmed by the sun, and watched the bright summer sky. Our icecream melted in the heat and dripped down our hands, but we didn’t mind. 

There were children like us in the park, running in the grass and having fun with each other. I looked down from the sky and watched them instead. I noticed a girl our age. She didn’t run like the other children. She sat in the shade underneath a tree, scribbling something in a notebook. I couldn’t judge her for sitting down. I didn’t want to run either, although Saeyoung looked like he wanted to join the chaos in the park.

I liked it in the park. Everyone there seemed peaceful. It was nothing like the house we grew up in. Even though the children were running, the air echoed with laughter.

“Hey, Saeyoung?” I asked, looking for my brother’s attention. 

“Yes?” He turned to look at me. 

“Will we be free when we’re adults?” I asked him. My voice was quiet. 

“Of course!” He exclaimed, startling me. “I’ll make sure of it! You and me will leave this place one day!” He smiled at me. His eyes crinkled at the corners, lit up by sincere happiness. 

I wished I could have smiled back. As a child, I was starting to believe that I could escape. 

I know now that his sweet words were all lies.


	2. 2

My brother and I finished our icecream, blissfully licking the melted liquid from our fingers. On our way to the trash bin, Saeyoung stopped with a confused expression on his face. I followed his eyes to the girl under the tree. 

“She doesn’t seem to be having much fun,” Saeyoung commented. 

I didn’t agree. “Maybe she likes to be alone. Maybe she likes writing over there.” 

“We should go say hi!” Saeyoung insisted. “She might be lonely!” His sounded excited. 

“I don’t want to bother her, hyung.” 

“Won’t she just tell us if we bother her? Come on, it’ll be fun!” He grabbed my arm, dragging me along. 

"A-Ah! Oh, O...kay." I stuttered out.

I followed him to the shade of the tree, where the girl was lying in the grass with a contented smile on her face. I felt bad. She probably didn’t want her peace disturbed. 

“Hello!” The girl looked up, slightly startled at my brother’s loud greeting. “My name is Saeyoung, and this is my twin brother Saeran!” 

“H-hi, my name is Y/N,” she said, sounding surprised. 

Saeyoung dropped into the grass next to her, flopping on his stomach. I stood there nervously, not wanting to get too comfortable in case she told us to leave. 

But she didn’t. She looked up at me and smiled. I gave a shaky smile back and sat down next to Saeyoung. 

“So what are you writing?” Saeyoung asked the girl, nosy as ever. 

“It’s nothing,” she said quickly. 

I started to change the subject but was cut off by Saeyoung’s enthusiastic words. “I’m sure it’s good! You don’t have to be embarrassed, just show us!” he encouraged her. I gave her a sympathetic look. 

“The other kids made fun of me for it,” she said sadly. 

"We're not like the other kids! Right, Saeran?" My brother looked at me, hoping for an agreement.

We aren’t like other kids, are we? They go to school and play with each other. They run to their parents like they’ve never been hurt by them. Saeyoung and I aren’t like that. I opened my mouth to say that, but I was cut off again. 

"Y/N, sweetie, it’s time to go!” The girl’s head perked up, looking for the woman calling her name. 

“I gotta go,” she explained as she gathered her things. “Bye, Saeyoung.” She looked at me and smiled. “Goodbye, Saeran.” Then she turned and left with her arms full of pencils and notebooks. 

My first friend. She would be… someone special.


	3. 3

Mother left again a few days after we met that girl. Saeyoung planned our escapade with glittering eyes as he animatedly explained his plans to return to the park. 

“How about ice cream?” he offered. I let him pull me along the sidewalk, passing through the dappled shade of our neighbors’ trees. 

“Yes!” I answered happily. 

The sounds of children yelling drifted towards us as we neared the park. We stopped by the ice cream stand before we joined them, falling behind a few bored-looking parents in line. The sun threaded through the leaves of the trees above us. A few picture-book-perfect clouds drifted through the sky. It was a perfect summer day. 

At the front of the line, the cheerful ice cream lady asked us what we would like. 

“Strawberry! Please.” Saeyoung said. He remembered to add ‘please’ at the last moment, just like he told me he was learning at church. 

The ice cream lady turned to me with a pleasant smile. “And you?” 

I suddenly felt shy, so I pointed to the picture of the ice cream I wanted. 

“Chocolate fudge? Sure thing,” she said, and scooped up our cones. 

I took my cone reverently, admiring the dark chunks of chocolate before eating it. Next to me, Saeyoung was already licking his ice cream. He tried to lick only the strawberry bits out of it but was unsuccessful. 

As usual, we sat on the warm wooden bench facing the playground. Giggling and laughter filled the air. We looked up to the sky, and I silently searched for something that would help us. But nothing could. Only our mother knew we existed. She said we weren’t even on the national register, so even if we ran away, we couldn’t survive. Maybe Saeyoung would. He’s stronger than me. He might get out… but I’ll always stay stuck here… someone was speaking, interrupting my thoughts. 

“May I sit here?” It was the girl from before. She pointed to the empty space next to me. She had a cone of ice cream as well, I noticed. 

“Hiiiiiiiii (Y/N)!!” Saeyoung said. If possible, he seemed even more excitable in her presence. 

“Yes, you may,” I smiled, trying to be polite like Saeyoung and his church friends. 

“Thank you, Saeran, Saeyoung.” She nodded and smiled to both of us as we sat down. 

“So.” Saeyoung leaned close to her, over my lap. “What’s in the book?” 

“Hyung… it’s fine if she doesn’t want to tell us,” I said nervously. I didn’t want him to push her into sharing. 

“I don’t see why you’re so curious… it’s nothing special. Just a notebook.” 

“Okay, FINE THEN.” Saeyoung slouched against the bench with a dramatic sigh. “I suppose I’ll NEVER see your beautiful drawings, or whatever you put in there.” 

She stifled a laugh. “No, never.” 

\----------------- 

"I really don't see why you're so curious... it's nothing special. Just a notebook..."

"Okay fine" Saeyoung dramatically sighed. 

We chatted for a while looking at the sky and the other children playing. We throw the trash from are icecream and went back to sit down. It was a few minutes later when we heard a voice.

"(Y/N)! It's time to go!" It was the woman that called her to go a few days ago, she must be her mother.

"Okay coming!" She yelled back grabbing the notebook and pencil she looked back to us. "Bye Saeran, bye Saeyoung." She smiled.

"Bye! (Y/N)!" Saeyoung cheerfully said.

"Good bye (Y/N)" I told her. She smiled again and walked away.

Why did I have to fall into the trap of friendships with her?


	4. 4

Where did Saeyoung go? he'll come back right? Why did he leave? Is he okay? Did father get him? Is he alive? He'll save me right? Mother is so mad. She blaming me. Maybe it is my fault. Maybe he wanted a better brother then me so he left.

Saeyoung left to be happier. He didn't come back. He left because he didn't care. He's fine, I'm not. Father did not get to him. He is alive. He didn't save me. Mother was mad. She blamed me. It was his own fault. He abandoned me for a better life.

Mother starved me with out Saeyoung I was just weak. I didn't think going to survive mother just finished yelling at me. She stormed out of the cold, dark house. I was staving. When I heard something.

Someone taped on the dirty window. I looked up. (Y/N)? I questioned. I didn't understand why she was there. I opened the window. It creaked open.

"Saeran? Are you okay? What happened?" She asked me worried.

"(Y/N)? Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I heard yelling and then saw that woman leave. I was worried for the person in the house, then I was it was you. Are you okay? Where is Saeyoung?" I remember freezing after she asked that question thinking about how to answer it be for I realised I felt small wet drops sliding down my face. I was so embarrassed to be crying in front of her.

I couldn't answer. I let out a sob, I was weak back then. "Saeran?" She grabbed my hand through the open window and stared me in the eyes. Her eyes showed pure worry as she looked at me.

"H-he left!" I choked out. She pulled me closer to the window and tried her best to hug me.

"Hey... let it out, it's okay to cry." She comforted me, I wish I had someone to do that now.

I calmed down a bit after a while. Just then my stomach growled she stopped hugging me and rummaged through a bag she had with her before pulling out a half a sandwich.

"You must be hungry? I didn't finish my lunch today here." She handed me the half.

"I shouldn't eat this it's yours..." I told her but she insisted.

"No I'm probably not going to eat it! You should have it!" She really did want me to so I took it.

"Okay fine I'll take it..." I don't remember what it tasted like but I remember it being good. Maybe it was because I was so hungry but still.

After I eat it she smiled at me then looked down at her watch. "Oh! I'm sorry Saeran! But I need to go! I'll try to come back soon!" She ran off.

Back then I was hoping for her to come back. Now I wish she would have stayed far away from me.


	5. 5

(Y/N) came around every day she could to visit me and give me food. She would talk to me and comfort me. Though the days did blur together I can remember 3.

One day just like usual she came to visit me. She gave me food and we chatted for a bit.

I sighed "I really miss him" she didn't even have to ask to know who I was speaking of.

"I know... but there was probably a good reason he left, and he's fine" there wasn't a good reason though...

That's when we heard a car door slam. We knew who it was, my mother. Considering that house was small she would've been in the room any second. (Y/N) panicked and hid in a overgrown bush.

"Why is the window open!" My mother yelled at me.

"I-I wanted s-some fresh air." I weakly stammered out.

"You don't deserve fresh air you worthless child!" She screamed slamming the window closed.

"I s-sorry mother" I whimpered out to the woman in fort of me. She tied me up to the bedpost. Before she left the room. I'm guessed (Y/N) got out because I didn't see her for the rest of the day.

The next time she visited we did the same as everytime. I remember it so well but I don't want to. I don't want to remember any of them. I don't want to think about her at all.

"Saeran?" She called to me I was tied up to the bedpost still. I looked up at her barely being able to speak because I cried so much. "Oh god! What did she do to you?"

"It's f-fine" my voice cracked as I send it she looked at me I could tell she didn't believe me. Those eyes, those worried eyes the (E/C) eyes I can still clearly see it. I don't want to remember it I really don't the fake hope.

"I want to get you out of here!" She said sadly. "Maybe I could talk to my parents on how?"

"You don't have to do that..." I quietly said to her.

"Saeran... I really want to help you.... please let me...." she told me, her eyes I couldn't say no to her.

I just nodded she smiled a bit. Running off. I smiled too thinking I would get out of here.

Little did I know back then, she wouldn't come back.


	6. 6

I tap on my keyboard not knowing the time of day. What does it matter as long as I get the work done for My Savoir. Savoir saved me, unlike him or her Savoir really did get me out of that hellhole.

They both abandoned me. Left me there to rot after promising to save me. Maybe they worked together to break me into to pieces. Unlike Luciel or (Y/N) My Savoir didn't give me false hope.

I felt something wet roll down my face, a tear. I quickly wiped it away. I'm not like that marshmallow boy! I'm not weak! I Am The Strongest.

I couldn't hold back the tears, I am crying, for the first time in a long time. I don't want to cry I'm not weak! I am strong! I am strong! I am strong! I am strong! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm not going to sit here and cry!

Just then the door opened. "Mr. Saeran? The Savoir wants you."

I made sure my voice didn't crack glad the door is facing my back. "Of course I'll be there in a moment" I told the believer.

After I made sure that it doesn't look like I was crying I walk out of my hacking room to the throne room and kneel down in front of my Savoir.

"Saeran... I have another task for you... bring this girl, MC to my old apartment. Also make sure to trick her into the RFA if it fails... you'll get a assistance."

"Yes, My Savoir."

END


End file.
